In the Afterlife 2
by BMIK
Summary: Mello finally shows Kadaj what he can do with chocolate...


**Hello again^^ This is the sequel to my cross-over fic 'In the afterlife' and it will start where the other left, namely with exploring what chocolate can be used for.**

**This is dedicated with the warmest feeling to my awesomely talented friend Rina, whose work you should absolutely go read when you have a soft spot for the remnants (or simply want to read good smut and terrific descriptions) *shameless propaganda***

**Again, this is not betad and I warn you that smut does lie ahead of you. Mello/Kadaj smut at that ^_____^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Afterlife - the Sequel

"So, now what?" Kadaj demanded to know, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. He´d been following Mello for half an hour through the damn forest, enduring branches hitting his delicate face and evil rocks making him stumble in a rather undignified way.

Now they were finally on a clearing, surrounded by high bushes and a small waterfall. At least the ground looked even and soft, and there were no disgusting flowers…

"You gonna show me now or what?"

"Hrn." Mello gave a slightly unnerved noise and finally plopped down on the grass, teeth in his chocolate bar and looking up at the impatient silver head.

"Undress."

"What?" irritated, Kadaj narrowed his eyes, his proud figure stiffening. No one dared to order him around and live through it (well, maybe Sephiroth, but he was an asshole anyway…).

"Undress," Mello repeated slowly as if he was speaking to an imbecile and rolled his eyes.

"No," Kadaj shot back, haughtily looking down on the sitting teen.

Mello morosely seized him up and down and then declared, "How am I supposed to show you then?"

This made Kadaj hesitate and he looked a bit unsure for a moment, carefully asking, "What are you planing on doing?" Maybe, if it sounded plausible he could arrange himself with it… Because admittedly, Kadaj _was_ curious about that game and he´d come all the long and hard way here, to learn about it…

Mello looked at him for another moment, contemplating if he should tell, but then he gave an impassive shrug and held his chocolate bar up. Under the amazed stare of the remnant, it started to slowly transform, gliding out of the silver paper and … melting into a swirling, brown liquid that hovered just above Mello´s outstretched palm.

"Ho-how did you do that?"

The youth shrugged again, explaining in a bored tone "Nothing here has a determinated form, it can be almost everything."

Fascinated by this trick, Kadaj watched the floating liquid swirling in a lazy circle for another moment, before he unfolded his arms and reached for his zipper, obliging with a cool, "Fine. But you rather not try anything stupid."

A smirk crawled over Mello´s features and he leaned back, prodding on hand on the ground, the other still 'holding' the melted chocolate. His keen eyes wandered over the other teen´s leather glad body, closely watching as the leather parted further, until the jacket was fully opened and a white, impeccable chest was revealed.

"Now what?"

Mello lifted a brow, since his definition of 'undressing' clearly included a bit more than just opening up a jacket, but then he let it slide. Kadaj´d be naked for him soon enough. Shifting his eyes over to the chocolate, he beckoned, "Come here."

Kadaj refused to move for a good few seconds, simply to make his point that he could always refuse the request but then he walked over and knelt down in front of the other youth. Mello appeared rather unimpressed by the display of resistance and unceremoniously grabbed a bit of the chocolate to suddenly smear it over Kadaj´s smooth chest.

"What!" the remnant instantly flared up, enraged, but was only regarded with a dry "Shut up." Before he could throw a hissy fit and turn Mello inside out, the orange haired youth leaned over, closed his eyes and licked with his pink tongue over the sweet coating.

"Oh." Kadaj blinked, his furious expression slowly melting into a blank one and then becoming slightly flushed as Mello continued to lap at his chest, drawing white lines onto his chest where he had sensually licked the chocolate away.

"Oh… That´s nice…" the silver head observed with his head tilted, leaning a bit forward so Mello had better access. The other just wryly looked up for a moment, before he bestowed his attention back at the chest, taking his time to slowly trail up until he found a soft nub. Evilly his tongue darted out and, knowing exactly what he was doing, circled around the hard center.

"OH!" Kadaj exclaimed, eyes going wide. This actually was really good! His nipples were very sensitive and he started to wriggle a bit at the continuing stimulation, since Mello cleaned it really thoroughly! Eventually the former super detective had it all cleaned and shifted so he could get his mouth on the second nub. This time he closed his mouth around it and started to suck on it as if he expected to get some milk out of it for the extra flavor. Kadaj´s face heated up some more and he quietly breathed out in a steady rhythm, observing from above how Mello stretched his nipple as he caught it between pearly teeth and softly pulled at it.

The attention his mamilla was given reached his loins as well and his pants became tighter as his member awakened.

Finally Mello let go off Kadaj´s chest and started to go south. His slick tongue dipped into a slitted navel, causing the silver haired remnant to groan out and close his eyes. Slightly embarassed for loosing his cool so fast, Kadaj gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to moan out at the delicious feeling that was invoked on him whenever Mello penetrated his bellybutton. His stomach made a flipflop with every thrust that became quicker and quicker. To distract himself from the consuming pleasantness, the youth relied on the thing he could do best: talking.

"So, that chocolate stuff´s delicious… or what?" The last two words sounded a bit hitched and Mello smirked against the smooth skin, deliberately pressing his lips further against it so Kadaj could feel the teasing expression. Instead of an answer though, the clever teen just held up a chocolate coated finger against Kadaj´s mouth and continued to wander lower.

Kadaj watched the finger before him with scepticism, but then he sighed and carefully let his own tongue slip out to brush ever so slightly over the tip. He drew back and waited for his sense of taste to process the new experience. As soon as it told him that this chocolate was extraordinarily exciting, Kadaj´s eyes went wide and he eagerly took the digit in his mouth to eagerly clean it.

This was actually a good thing, because he couldn´t protest when Mello opened his zipper, revealing Kadaj´s semi hard erection.

"Nice," was the dry comment from the orange haired teen, as he took a moment to observe it. Then he used the rest of the chocolate to grab it and thoroughly coat the flesh, making it harden with every firm stroke. Above him Kadaj moaned around the finger in his mouth and soon enough started to rock his hips into the tight grip.

"You never had chocolate before huh?" the orange haired young man asked slightly interested, taking in his work. Kadaj´s erection was now completely covered with choclate. He could feel the other teen shake his head around his finger.

"It´s pretty tasty actually," he marvelled, moving his thumb over the thick tip and smearing the coating a bit. "There are many good flavors, like bitter, mint, milk, nougat…" his hand let go off the cock so it lay down on the damp abdomen, wandered down and cupped Kadaj´s balls "…nut…" He gave a light squeeze, making the other jump in delight.

Smirking again, Mello lowered his head so his mouth hovered above the shaft and then he slowly licked up the whole length, rolling his tongue off at the tip. "But I like cock flavored the most."

Kadaj gave a helpless whimper, still suckling at the slender digit in his mouth as if it was the most delicious thing he´d ever tasted.

Mello ended his little speech in favor of indulging in his favorite taste and started to lick the dick before him just as thoroughly as he had Kadaj´s nipples and navel. His tongue travelled over thick veins and velvety, slightly wrinkled skin, while his free hand was occupied with tearing at Kadaj´s pants. The silver head obediently lifted his hips, partly so that Mello could get rid of it and partly to press his swollen organ against those soft lips.

Finally Mello had discarded of the pants and spread Kadaj´s legs a bit. He grabbed the now clean erection and without a warning engulfed it in his wet mouth, hollowing his cheeks and clenching them around the twitching flesh.

Now that nothing muffled his moans Kadaj cried out rather loudly, a deep "Uuuuuuuuh" sound, that whispered over the clearing.

Mello gave a light groan around the dick in his mouth as well, the resonance making the remnant shudder. His wet finger meanwhile had found their way to the rift between Kadaj´s buttocks and slowly trailed over the sensitive perineum, pushing aside the heavy balls to reveal a tight, sweet entrance.

Not wasting much time, Mello once circled the ring of muscle and then curiously digged in, the flesh giving way only reluctantly.

"W-wait" Kadaj panted, trying to flinch away from the intrusion, but unimpressed Mello just bobbed his head down again and at the same time slipped further in.

"Nooooooo" the remnant wailed, torn between saving his dignity by remaining seme and enjoying the pleasure that shook his body as that finger was crocked and brushed over something inside of him, a flaming spot that blazed at the contact and left him in a sweaty, panting mess, back arched and head thrown back.

"Oh yessss!" the other youth hissed, mercilessly shoving his finger back and forth, adding a second one. He went back to suckling at the tip, forcing some precum out, as he opened his own pants to summon an erection that was just as stiff and red as Kadaj´s.

"Ah- no you ca-can´t!" Kadaj objected desperately despite the fact that his ass was pressing against those long fingers to swallow them deeper, to take them all the way in. He had always looked down on Yazoo for giving his body so willingly to Sephiroth, and he once had also said so in a 'fight' they´d had. That was, Kadaj had thrown a temper tandrum, accusing Yazoo of having no pride and dignity and generally being a worthless traitor. His brother had just lifted a brow, cocked his head and watched Kadaj growing more agitated by the minute. When the younger had to stop to take a breath, Yazoo had calmly –but not with much interest- informed him that he shouldn´t be deceived by the fallacy that being bottom meant that one held no power at all. Then he had turned on his heels and left, leaving his still infuriated brother alone with his anger...

"We´ll see about... that."

Before Kadaj could say another word of protest the fingers were suddenly removed and replaced by the glistening head of a fat cock.

The whimper that was caused by the lack of contact swell to a harsh groan, as Mello pushed inside, his member gliding in as he rotated his ass, thrusting deeper inch by inch.

"N-nooo..." was the breathed plea that become rather incoherent, as that sweet spot was touched again. "S-stop it..." Kadaj cried, hot tears burning in his eyes. He felt ashamed that he actually liked the penetration, that his body betrayed him so by giving these undignified moans and screams, and movements, that he offered himself so shamelessly, begging for more with the powerless, ardent gyrating pushes of his pelvis. Just why had he let Mello debauch him like that?! He shouldn´t have let his guard down with the guy, Kadaj thought dizzily as the redhead lifted his hips to draw him closer to his lap and spread his legs wider, ramming in with heated grunts. But oh, this felt so goooood...!

"Uhhh, I think I´m coming," Mello suddenly announced, clinging to Kadaj´s leg and ruthlessly shoving in and out, splitting the tight canal, thrusting against that soft spot again and again.

"Ah-ah-ahhh" was all Kadaj could manage, but then he could feel the other youth stiffen and hiss. Another firm thrust made the tingling in his belly unbearable and with a shout Kadaj spilled over his belly, his ass nuzzling into Mello´s lap and pressing against the hard shaft inside him.

They remained like that for a good minute, until Mello withdrew his softening shaft.

"That was fun eh?"

Kadaj blinked, dizzily coming down from his strong climax, and looked up into the flushed face of the smirking teen. Only then did he fully realize what had happened and he quickly sprang to his shaky feet, glaring at Mello.

"No it wasn´t!" he hissed, and hastely gathered his clothes from the ground, trying to look as dignified as he could. Once he had everything tugged under his arm, he turned around, and growled menacingly,

"I´ll let it slide this time, but don´t you dare to ever come near me again with your nasty chocolate!"

And then he limped over the green grass and vanished betwee the trees, leaving a smirking and shrugging Mello behind on the clearing.

*end

* * *

**That´s it, I hope you liked it^^**

**Review please? *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children or Death Note and I do not make any money from this.


End file.
